1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedding items, and more particularly to a stuffed crib bumper and an improved method for making same.
2. Related Art
Stuffed "crib bumpers" (although they may be used with a child's bed in addition to use with a crib) for baby cribs and children's beds has become increasingly popular, both as decorative items and a safety device to prevent a baby from hitting the sides of a crib, or to prevent a toddler from rolling off of a bed. Such items have in the past primarily consisted of stuffed cylinders of cloth attached by ties to the perimeter of a crib. Although often made of colorful materials, such prior art crib bumpers typically have exhibited no added functionality such as comprising a toy for a child or a headboard for a bed.
Another problem with prior art bumper cribs is that they tend to be loosely stuffed with filler material. This tends to result in the filler material being redistributed as the crib bumper is handled, and particularly when it is washed, such that the crib bumper tends to lose its shape.
The present invention improves upon prior crib bumpers by being configured in a clown shape, animal shape (such as bear or lion), or other eye catching shape such that a tot sees the crib bumper as a toy and not just as a protective barrier. In addition, an improved method of stuffing the innovative crib bumper with fiberfill batting material and attaching the batting so that the crib bumper retains it shape, even after washing, is disclosed.